Leah's Accidental Video Game Adventure!
by ziggy47
Summary: Leah goes into the video game world specifically that of Punch Out. Warning, this story contains major spoilers for those who have not played Punch Out. Punch Out is copyright its' creators and Nintendo.


Leah's Accidental Video Game Adventure!

Warning: I do not own the rights to Little Mac or any video game characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are copyrighted to Nintendo. Wikipedia and other web sites mentioned are copyright their creators. The basic rating of this is "PG-13." If you feel this needs a "mature" warning, PM it to me, if you put it in my comments I will mark it as "spam." "Leah Willard" is my own persona slightly modified for the fanfic, but not any way noticeable to those who know me in real life or online. I am my _current age_ not older, just clarifying that because in the PW Universe it is in the future she is thirty-four. The oldest she might get is twenty-four. This is a different universe. No ridiculous questions about where Maya went or it's getting marked as spam. She's bi for the record, and I never said she was "gay" and any complaints about this will be reported as spam. It has a mild sci fi element, if you are uncomfortable with that, don't read it. Little Mac is older, he's not going to be seventeen their age gap is fifteen years. Now, onward and enjoy!

Chapter One: Leah's Magic Last Three Anchovies!

Today was Valentine's Day. Well, sort of. It was ten pm. Everyone but me was asleep. I had three anchovies left. For some bizarre reason, I was thinking wishful thoughts. After I gutted the anchovies and grilled them into a grilled cheese sandwich, I thought "To beat Punch Out and have it with Mike Tyson, and to meet Little Mac, what a great thing that'd be. Oh I wish." I then ate the sandwich and un-paused the Wii and completed beating "Mr. Dream." Then my Wii beeped loudly, and the Wii announced I had a secret level: Beat Mike Tyson. "Oh, to beat him on one try, I've always dreamed," I murmured to myself as the music started up and Mike Tyson started trying to punch Little Mac. Suddenly, my wish came true. In less than two minutes' time I got all the right punches in, and three Star Upper Cuts later, Mike Tyson was down for the count.

"Wow! I am sooooo lucky! Eeee!" I squealed fangirlishly.

Suddenly, the Wii started doing what I can best describe as "warping." The screen wavered in and out on the television, and started to make suction noises. "This can't be good, oh crap, this can't be good…." I thought but then suddenly blood red lettering appeared on the Wii.

"You will get your one wish you've dreamed of since age ten. But at what price will you pay?"

"Whaaaa-?" I asked but before I could finish saying what I got sucked inward through the television. I screamed loudly and landed. I assume I was knocked out, and when I woke up I wondered if I was dreaming. A figure, a lot older and sort of blurry since I wasn't fully awake, stood over me. When it cleared, I saw to the best of my description could only be an older Little Mac.

"Who are you? Why are you on my couch?" Little Mac asked.

"I'm Leah, Leah Willard, and you, you're Little Mac," I said.

"How do you know my name?! We've never met! Are you psychic or some kind of freak?!" Little Mac asked scaredly.

"Where I'm from…You're just a video game character, this can't be real," I said.

"It _is_ real, I'll prove it," Little Mac said and pinched me on the arm.

"Yeeoow! Don't pinch me!" I exclaimed angrily leaping off my feet.

"Yikes! How tall are you?!" Little Mac asked starting to cower a tiny bit.

"Five foot six, oh right, you're only four foot eight," I said nervously looking down at Mac.

"Is it normal for women to be your height?" Little Mac asked.

"Presumably it is, at least more normal for me to be five foot six one hundred sixty five to eight pounds than for you to be four foot eight and one hundred seven pounds," I said.

"How did you know I hadn't gained weight?" Little Mac asked.

"It's on your profile on the web site about you on Wikipedia," I said.

"Well, if I'm a video game character and you're from another dimension…Why can't you go back through the television you came from?" Little Mac asked.

"Well, hmmmm…Wait, I still have my discarded anchovy jar here for some odd reason!" I exclaimed.

"Totally gross! Go recycle it, I didn't know you brought that with you! Ewwww!" Little Mac exclaimed.

I picked it up and read the back, "The last three anchovies in this jar are enchanted by an enchanted wishing curse."

"Then all you need are more magic anchovies right? The deli here in New York sells fresh anchovies, some are bound to be magic right?" Little Mac asked.

"Ummmm, the chances of finding more magic anchovies are _one_ in a _million_ Mac," I said sadly.

"Oh," Mac said.

After that, I got ready for bed at Mac's request, he wanted to train early and didn't want me alone at his apartment for some reason so he said we could go jogging at six thirty tomorrow. Boy, I don't look forward to that.

The next morning, I checked my phone, which for some odd reason I still had. "2/14/09 11:00 P. M." I checked the clock on Mac's microwave. It read, "2/15/09 6:00 A. M." If it's that time here, then I must've frozen the real world at eleven pm! Eh, at least it means my law teacher can't make me turn in my test. That's good, well, not that good. I want to be able to see my friends and family again! I then started to cry. This was not good…This was definitely not good. The television screen lettering was right, I had met Little Mac, but at the cost of possibly never seeing my friends and family again.

"Come on Leah, let's get our breakfast and go!" Little Mac exclaimed sounding a bit irritated.

We hurriedly had our breakfast of a bland oatmeal, and I hate oatmeal, but I put brown sugar on it so as not to hurt Mac's feelings, as he'd made it for me. We then headed off down the side walk jogging.

"So Leah? I have this odd theory, want to hear it?" Little Mac asked.

"Okay, I'll bite, what?" I asked.

"If you go back to your dimension, as a cost to this dimension, you probably have to take someone or something from it to even out the damage you did to it by skewering it and adding another person from another dimension to it," Little Mac said.

"Are you trying to suggest that you think I'm bringing someone back with me? You perhaps?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know, it was just a theory, but since you met me first, I assume I'd go back with you but I don't know, forget I said it," Little Mac said.

"I've been so lonely over there, even though I have friends and family I've been single for almost a year," I said sadly.

"I've never really had a girlfriend, I can't find anyone who wants to date a guy shorter than her, everyone's idea of the best guy is tall, dark, and handsome it seems, and all I am is short, white, thin, and muscular, and nobody wants that," Little Mac said.

"But what does he know?" I thought racing as fast as I could as I panted out of breath so that Mac couldn't see my beet red face. Ever since I was ten, and when I got my Wii game back, he had been my dream guy. I had no idea he was so lonely, and with such low self esteem. But is he going to get a clue and find out how I feel? Will he even like me back? I don't know…But I _have_ to find a way home. Would I bring Mac back? I honestly don't know. But I miss my home and family already….

To Be Continued In Chapter Two…

Leah's Accidental Video Game Adventure!

Chapter Two: Nobody Girl.

"Leah, wait up!" Mac exclaimed without even so much as a pant, jogging up to come up beside me.

By this time the red in my face was gone so I didn't mind Mac being beside me, "What is it?" I asked.

"You're going to need clothes, all you came here with was your clothes you have on now, and a black leather jacket and those little red slippers you have on now," Mac said.

"I'm jogging in my slippers?! I was so tired, why didn't you tell me Mac?!" I asked sounding irritated.

"It's no hard matter, all we need is to get you some basic shoes and clothing essentials, I'm a world boxing champ, it's not like I have money problems or nothing," Mac said.

After going into a mall outlet and going into a Macy's and getting enough basic clothing to last for two weeks' time, and a couple of pairs of shoes, the moment I was fearing happened.

"Hey Mac, who is this girl? I ain't never seen her before," the woman behind the counter at Macy's asked.

"Her name is Leah, she's my new acquaintance," Mac said.

"Do you have a last name, girl?" the Macy's woman asked me suspiciously who I now notice had a name tag that read "May."

"Leah, Leah Willard," I said quickly and nervously.

"How come you ain't got no purse? You gonna make your boyfriend pay for everything?" May asked suspiciously.

Turning red, I said, "I'm not from around here, I lost my purse along with my identification and all connections to who I am, but I still have these two things," I said reaching into my pockets and fishing out my cell phone and Nintendo DS.

May took them from me, and scanned them over while trying to turn on the DS which went onto the main screen and screeched when she tried to click something and said, "These two things are useless, they tell me nothin about who you are, you may as well be some criminal or hooligan," May said.

"Listen, I was born in Glendale California at around four thirty to four forty five in the afternoon on August sixteenth nineteen eighty five, now just because I can't prove that doesn't mean I'm lying!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I was born on the sixteenth of August too! Except, I'm almost thirty-nine, not twenty three like you," Mac said.

"Besides, what about her looks suspicious?!" Mac asked angrily.

"Sorry sir, I just thought she looked kind of odd wearing those red slippers when she came in," May said.

"That's no basis to say whether someone is suspicious or not, and seeing as she has no background or track-able birth certificate, we have no way to prove what type of person she is, but she seems nice enough to me," Mac finished.

"I'm sorry good sir, I will lay off, but where's she gonna live?" May asked.

"She can live with me, and I'll continue to pay for her financial needs such as food and beverages and anything else she needs, until she can find a way to go home," Mac said.

After leaving, I thought Mac deserved a thank you.

"Thank you Mac! What can I do so I'm not a burden?" I asked Mac hugging him awkwardly.

"You can do housework and clean up my flat," Mac said.

"What! I'm not your maid!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think anyone will hire you without you having a background, so I'd like you to at least make yourself useful until I can get more information about how you at least got these anchovies and try to find a way to replicate whatever you did to get here," Mac said.

"Okay, what needs to be done?" I asked.

"You can clean up whatever areas are messy in the flat, and if you find anything that needs laundered it's all yours unless it's my clothing," Mac said.

"If I'm going to do maid work, why can't I help out with your laundry too?" I asked.

"I just want to do that myself, I don't want you to be my personal assistant, I just want some basic housework done, and I want to see if I can profile you as my "maid" so that I can try to hide the fact you seem like a nobody girl to most people," Mac said and he put quote marks around the word maid with his fingers.

"Most people?" I asked.

"I don't think you're a nobody girl, the fact you're carrying your own cell phone and this thing, even though it's also frozen with the date February fourteenth eleven p. m., that you are a regarded member of the society where you came from," Mac said examining the frozen DS before powering it off.

"Thanks Mac, at least not everyone thinks I'm a nobody girl," I said sadly.

For the next few days, I did basic housework for Mac. We had meals together, and would hang out together during the day when I wasn't working and Mac wasn't training. Mac gets paid to keep his title, at least until he has another fight, which probably won't be for a good while. I know he has a lot of money, I'm not sure if he's rich, but he told me that he was better off than most professional boxers.

Today was Wednesday February eighteenth. I had been here with Mac for four days. After cleaning up, I scrounged around a little and under Mac's bed found a black spiral bound notebook. It read "My Diary" in red lettering in neat handwriting which looked like it was in red ink. I looked through the pages, until I found the page on which I had arrived at Mac's.

"Today, mysteriously a cute girl has arrived. Her name is Leah. Other than that I don't know much about her, and I want sleep so I will write again whenever I feel like it next" and it was signed "Mac." I flipped through empty pages until I came to today's date with about a paragraph written down.

"I found out on Sunday, poor Leah has no identification. She says she is twenty-three. She is much younger than I thought she was when she first landed on my couch and nearly crushed me. Luckily, I am a boxer, so I didn't get hurt. Anyways, that is off topic. I wonder if she thinks I am cute. With my luck, she is most likely a lesbian and her girlfriend is waiting frozen in time on the other side of her television. Then again, she said she was single, and she doesn't seem like a liar to me. I'm off to go jogging diary, I will let Leah sleep in and I'll come back at lunch time to see how she is doing on cleaning up" and it was again signed "Mac."

The door creaked open, I suddenly realized I had closed the door to Mac's room.

"Aaaa! You're reading my diary!" Mac exclaimed sounding shocked and a bit irritated.

To Be Continued…..Until Chapter Three.

Leah's Accidental Video Game Adventure!

Chapter Three: Privacy Invasion Can Be A Good Thing?

"Leah! Where did you find this?" Mac asked angrily.

"Under your bed, I was cleaning, honest!" I exclaimed nervously.

"You're a terrible liar, how do I know you're who you say you are?!" Mac asked.

"Because, if I had my ID and everything I'd show you who I was," I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you weren't who you were, I'm just mad you read my diary," Mac said sounding exasperated and still a tiny bit irritated.

"Okay, let's have lunch," I said quickly going to the fridge to make sandwiches.

Lunch was a silent affair. Mac wanted to go out training again, but before he left, he threw his diary in a cupboard and locked it with a key and put the key in his pocket.

"Please go buy something to amuse yourself with, you are obviously very bored, take this cash and find some way to amuse yourself besides looking through my flat and reading my diary," Mac said sounding calmer and no longer angry. He placed a wad of bills in my hand, the amount I was not sure how much it was.

"Okay, I will," I said.

"I'll walk you to the store, and I'll come back by in a few hours to pick you up, if they sell those DS thingies I think I gave you enough to buy a new one," Mac said.

"I still want to try and make mine work, but thanks anyway," I said walking with Mac until we reached a big outlet mall.

"Before you go, I had a question," Mac said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not gay, are you?" Mac asked.

"No, I'm bisexual, why did you think I was a lesbian?" I asked.

"You just seemed the type, that's all," Mac said nervously.

"I'm going in now, see you at what time?" I asked.

"Five o clock, I don't want it to get super dark and dangerous out, after all we are in New York," Mac said.

"Okay, see you then," I said.

While browsing the mall, I found a shop with spiral bound notebooks in it. A red notebook with a picture of a tin of anchovies on it caught my eye. It was imbedded in the fabric, and the anchovy tin was soft and must've been made of fabric or felt. It cost five dollars so I went up to the cashier and finding no bills smaller than a ten, handed over a ten dollar bill.

"Odd notebook you have here," I told the girl behind the counter.

"Eh, lots of stuff here is odd," the girl said handing me back five dollars and forty cents in change.

I managed to find a discarded pen on the mall floor, and picked it up and started scrawling my thoughts in what I thought would make a good notebook for a diary. I wrote up until today, when Mac got angry at me. I also made a note that he was cute too. I managed to also find a used palm pilot which took up the rest of the cash, as it was in semi-good condition. Playing around on it, I managed to hook it up to the internet. I hadn't realized how much time had passed, and while logged onto a site about the paranormal trying to look up the thing that had happened to me, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Leah, it's five o clock, let's go home," Mac said.

"Okay," I said.

"What's that notebook you have there?" Mac asked.

"It's nothing! Don't look in it!" I exclaimed.

When we got home, I made chicken for dinner, after Mac and I stopped by the grocery store and Mac paid for dinner. After dinner, I was starting to get tired. However, I waited until it turned eight o clock to head for bed early.

Soon enough, as the days went by, it was May first. Apparently it was still frozen at Valentine's Day evening where I had come from, but something was worrying me besides getting home. My diary had gone missing. The good thing was, Mac and I were getting along great now. But today, I wasn't expecting today.

"Mac, have you seen my diary?" I asked.

"Oh dear, hang on a second," Mac said.

Mac unlocked the cupboard where his diary was. The little red notebook with the tin of anchovies came tumbling down before Mac could try to defend himself.

"Mac! You read my diary!" I said sounding irritated and shocked.

"Wait, before you get angry, I have a question," Mac asked.

"A bit late now," I growled.

"Sorry you're angry, but do you really think I'm cute?" Mac asked.

My anger left me but my face was still reddened by the question, "Yes, why do you think I'm cute?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, let's go out for coffee it's only eight in the morning right now, we could call it a first date," Mac said.

"Let's go then," I said.

After coffee, we headed out to jog together. I had been losing a little weight from jogging so much with Mac. Before we started our jog, before I could do anything Mac walked right in front of me. He turned to face me.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm thankful we read each other's diaries, and for that I give you this," Mac said and leaned forward.

Knowing the outcome would be awkward if I didn't lower myself, I lowered myself and the two of us kissed.

At the end of the day, I was happy, but still missed my family and friends.

"Someday, I want to go home and finish the rest of Valentine's Day," I said.

"Someday, I'll find a way, and I'll come with you, I don't wish to continue to live out here alone boxing, if this life here will be too lonely, besides I can find a way to box where you are, and we can still be together," Mac said.

I realized it. In under three months' time Mac and I had grown pretty close. But I still want to go home. Will I ever go home?

To Be Continued….. In Chapter Four.

Chapter Four: Homeward Bound And Mac's Condition!

"Look! On the back of this anchovy jar!" Mac exclaimed as today was may twenty-fourth and finally we had found more magic anchovies.

"The last three anchovies are wishing anchovies! By jove, you've found more! Quick, back to your television!" I exclaimed.

Once at Mac's television, we both were about to wish ourselves home when Mac asked me something.

"Leah, can I make a condition about my going to your dimension?" Mac asked.

"Sure, but what is it?" I asked.

"I'd like it if I were a real person, and still had my boxing title, but that nobody knew I originated from a video game," Mac said.

"Sounds fair enough to me, I used a Wii to warp, what are we going to use this time?" I asked.

"How about your DS? Maybe? I don't have a Wii," Mac said.

"Okay, let's both get our things and make our wishes," I said.

We both gathered all of our important clothing, our diaries, and Mac got his championship belt because it was important to his future identity in my dimension. Mac also put his bike in front of the DS.

"Why do you need your bike? I can buy you a new one," I said.

"I just want this one, I don't even know if it will transport or not," Mac said.

"Okay, let's do this," I said.

"I wish upon these anchovies, that the Punch Out series no longer exist, that Mac and I shall both go home, and that there are no more magic anchovies," Mac and I said together.

"Wait, why no more magic anchovies?" Mac asked.

"They just cause trouble, is all, I said patting my pockets to make sure I still had my DS and phone and I did. The DS then started wavering in and out. As I had had this happen before, and had described it to Mac, neither of us was shocked. When we arrived back home I checked my phone's clock. It said "2/14/09 10:00 P. M."

"Okay, let's go to bed before Dad gets mad at me, we can explain your presence in the morning Mac," I said.

We then got ready for bed, and luckily upstairs there was an unopened toothbrush that I let Mac use and then I headed into my room.

"I can use the couch, I don't mind," Mac said.

"If you keep your clothes on, the bed's big enough for both of us to use," I said.

I then re-made the covers, and the two of us got into the bed and were too tired to do anything but sleep.

Later on. It is now Late June two thousand ten. I have moved in with Mac in a new apartment, and I have now graduated college and am preparing to take a test so I can be a Paralegal and will soon start a job as a Paralegal in the fall. To celebrate, Mac bought me a black kitten with blue eyes whom we dubbed "Leonard." Will Mac and I ever have kids? Honestly, I don't know. I have no clue what the future brings. The only thing I am certain of, is there will be no more magic anchovies, and Mac and I will never live being lonely and single again. If I had to do it over again, I think I would have made sure my purse and computer were with me, had I known what going was to happen. Sure, my family and friends took their time getting used to me dating Mac who was fifteen years older than me, but in the end it was all right. For Mac and I, this is a happy ending. With that, my journal of this story is done. Anyways, I'm off to go hang out with Mac.

The End.

Warning: I don't own the rights to Little Mac. He is owned by Nintendo and the company that created Punch Out and I presume will also be the ones who created Punch Out Wii. If the company's have changed, whoever currently owns Punch Out besides Nintendo owns the rights to Little Mac. Other characters in this fanfic are copyrighted to myself. This fanfic takes place after Leah and Mac have already set up a new life in the real world. No flames, silly questions about pairings in other fanfics (As I said in my last warning she is bi) and her current age in this fanfic is 25. If you have a problem with straight pairings and pregnancy please do not read on. Otherwise enjoy!

Leah And Mac's Adventures In The Real World

Wow, it's Saturday already. My first week at work sure has been hectic, as I've been trying to get to know the attorney I work for and been trying to keep up with my new work duties. My duties on the job included helping the attorney I work prepare for trials, writing legal documents such as complaints and papers related to litigation, among other things. It was now October, and to my happy surprise Mac had decided to ask me to marry him. Today, was my slightly shocking surprise. I had a doctor's appointment, to go and check out why I had been having an upset stomach since last Saturday. Fearing the worst, let's just say I haven't drunk alcohol for awhile, and even before last Saturday. Eh, but I don't drink much anyway, so it wasn't much of a change. Alcoholic beverages are just a luxury I don't need when trying to make a living.

Soon I arrived at the doctor's office. I checked in, with a young male at the front desk to my dismay. I wasn't sure why my stomach was upset, but I figured it was probably the start of the flu. Then my doctor, Dr. Eva Kiran, entered to look me over. After asking me some questions, she then took me across the street to a hospital where I was seated with a nurse.

"I honestly think this is just the flu to be quite honest with you, doctor," I said nervously.

"What? Didn't you read your appointment notification? You're scheduled for an ultra sound," Dr. Kiran said.

"Oh," I said.

Rats, I must have lost the paper in the mail last week. I feel so stupid now.

At the ultra sound the nurse informed me, "Congrats Leah, you've got twins!"

"Congrats? I'm a bit shocked, and this is way unexpected, but I guess I'll go home and tell Mac, no sense in being dishonest," I said.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," the nurse said.

Once I got home, I called Mac over to where I was sitting.

"Mac, we're going to have twins," I said.

"Really? Good! I was hoping to carry on my family line," Mac said smiling.

"Good?! Good?! I guess I'll get used to it, we can just make the wedding earlier so as not to interfere with the twins being born," I said.

So Mac and I did just that. We got married in April as fast as we could, and it was a happy wedding. On June 16th the twins were born. A baby girl I named Christina and a baby boy that I named Anthony.

Life went on. Mac and I raised the kids until they were able to go to college and we're going to continue being happy. So that's my story, and it all began nineteen years ago with those magic anchovies.

The End.


End file.
